2018 Birthday event
The 2018 Birthday event was the fifth annual birthday event held in Old School RuneScape, celebrating the release of the game on the 22nd of February 2013. The event involved helping Da Vinci complete his painting. The Falador Party Room also contains an entrance in the north side, which is a museum of past Old School RuneScape updates. Walkthrough Items required: Logs, knife, chisel, gold ore, silver ore, small fishing net, fishing rod and green dye. Multiple teleports to Falador and Draynor Village are recommended. Skills Necklace for teleport to the mining guild is recommended as the fastest way back to Da Vinci. Speak to Da Vinci inside the Falador Party Room, and learn that he needs the player to make a sword to complete his painting. He will ask that you make a prop sword out of logs. Use a knife on some normal logs to make it, and give it to him. The paint He will then require some gold and silver paint for the sword, and asks you to speak to Aggie. Head to Draynor Village and speak to her. For the paint, she will require gold and silver dust, which can be obtained by using a chisel on gold and silver ore, or directly on a gold or silver mining rock. Give both dusts to Aggie to create a vial of gold and silver paint, then return to Da Vinci. The gem Next, he will require a sapphire for the sword. He requires a special type of sapphire, and asks you to speak to Herquin south of Falador's western bank in the gem shop. Herquin will reveal the gems can be found in a moat directly south of the White Knights' Castle, where ceremonial swords were dumped into the moat for each knight that died. To obtain the gem, use a small fishing net on a fishing rod to obtain a rod with net. Run south of Herquin's gem shop and go to the fishing spot west of Wayne's Chains - Chainmail Specialist directly south of the White Knights' Castle and fish with your rod with net at the fishing spot to obtain a semi-precious blue gem. Return to Herquin and have him polish the gem, then return to Da Vinci with the now polished blue gem. The "dragon" Next, he will require a green dragon to get the idea for his painting. He will require something small. You will look around the room, and will be prompted with three options to choose from: An imp, the gnome child and the Wise Old Man. Pick the first option. As imps are red, you will need a green dye. Speak to the Dunce in the party room, and he will be dyed green. Speak to Da Vinci once more to complete the event! Rewards *Prop sword *Birthday present, which when opened gives players all previous birthday event rewards: **Cow outfit **War ship **Gnome child hat **4th birthday hat **Birthday balloons **Crazy dance emote **Smooth dance emote Museum The Party Room contains an entrance to the basement to the north, resembling the game's Main Menu, and has been converted into a museum of past Old School RuneScape updates. Each gallery contains displays of past updates, with the examine text stating their date of release. You can see this area still in the game if you go to the ladder under the Obelisk of Air in the Edgeville dungeon and look to the west. 2018 Birthday event - 2013 displays.png|A display of updates from Old School's first year. Clockwise: Goblin Invasion event, God Wars Dungeon, Rooftop Agility Courses, Nightmare Zone and the slayer helmet. 2018 Birthday event - 2014 displays.png|A display of updates from Old School's second year. Clockwise: Zulrah, the Corporeal Beast, the Kraken, ironman mode, elite clue scrolls and the Motherlode Mine. 2018 Birthday event - 2015 displays.png|A display of updates from Old School's third year. Clockwise: Abyssal Sire, deadman mode, Cerberus, Great Kourend, the Grand Exchange and Achievement Diaries. 2018 Birthday event - 2016 displays.png|A display of updates from Old School's fourth year. Clockwise: Master clue scrolls, Monkey Madness II, the Wintertodt, the Catacombs of Kourend, hardcore ironman mode, Achievement Gallery and the Chambers of Xeric. 2018 Birthday event - 2017 displays.png|A display of updates from Old School's fifth year. Clockwise: The Grotesque Guardians, the Inferno, Dragon Slayer II, the world map and Fossil Island. 2018 Birthday event - 2018 displays under construction.png|A display of updates from Old School's sixth year, still under construction. Trivia *The display with Tim and Crunchy is a reference to the cover of RuneScape: The Official Handbook, an introductory book to RuneScape released by Tracey West in 2007. *Attempting to take a slice of birthday cake with a full inventory results in the player stating "I don't have space for cake. The cake is a lie." This is a reference to the puzzle-platform video game . *The deadman mode display is a reference to a player killing B0aty, a well known streamer, during the 4th Deadman Invitational with a dragon warhammer, a weapon often seen as nonviable in PvP. *The pool of blood in the last gallery is a teaser for the Theatre of Blood. *Attempting to bank blue gems or paint dyes results in the text, "A magical force prevents you from banking this item!" *When speaking with Da Vinci, he asks "could you do me just one small favour?", to which the player has the option of responding with "NO! It's never just one small favour!". This is a reference to the quest One Small Favour.